User talk:HeroineHiding
RE:RE:Hey. What's up? We all hang out here. We bask in our freedom! There's a link towards the top right of your screen. There will be a facebook pic right next to it. XD --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 00:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Re (I forget what number): Hey. What's up? Kay. I made an account. I'll start making all the razzle-dazzley stuff tomorrow - It's kinda late, gotta get to bed. Thanks for welcoming me! SuperSapphireSpy 04:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC)--SSS (remember, this is just temporary. Beautifulness is coming soon.) RE: Hey. What's up? Okay, cool. I can help you then. No problem. I hope you enjoy it here! --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 04:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Just saying... Beards rock. And so does water. PEACE OUTZ. MCisawesome 01:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) In defense I don't have a link to my talk page in my siggy cause I dunno how to make a link to my talk page in my siggy. Hehehe. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIFFERENT VIEWS? Besides the fact I love Miley Cyrus. And I am still on the STACKS. And I think Hades isn't as cool as Poseidon. And I read too many books. And I love Miley Cyrus, who rocks at singing country but rarely does. Ahh, whatever. *~MCisawesome~*Ekats Dominate! 21:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ;) Like your new profile! ;) Hope to speak to you on IRC tommorow..or today. Though, that depends when you are reading this.=P -Glarer HI!! wazzup?!?! I got a wiki account! :) (even though im confuzed about this rp you have going on) -MadrigalMagic the confusing bits the parts that confuse me is- how someone can statin the middle, the whole "agent sign in page" and what is going on currently. I know thats pretty much everything but well, yeah Madrigalmagic 17:10, December 5, 2010 (UTC) thx thx so much, youve been a great help- just one more question. What are the teams and where are they currently? + is there any certaint page we post on? -MM RE: RE: In D Fence Uh, yeah, an accidente. I think I double-clicked the 'save page' button. I shall look at AWF's tutorial tomorrow afternoon! Hopefully! She only cussed in like, one song. And she didn't say the entire word. Also, she's AMAZING at country music. If only she would sing more country music. Currently today Taylor Swift is considered country music, which is sad. Poe-sigh-done! Iz! Coo-lah! Tha-an! Hey-deez! The STACKS is mostly simple. There was recently a big mess with random Vespers trying to recruit like, everybody to join them in their quest for evilness and teddy bears. We felt bad for the newbies on the board, since they got attacked with recruiters the second they joined. *~MCisawesome~*Ekats Dominate! 06:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) (who does not have a link to her page...yet) RE: RE: In D Fence Uh, yeah, an accidente. I think I double-clicked the 'save page' button. I shall look at AWF's tutorial tomorrow afternoon! Hopefully! She only cussed in like, one song. And she didn't say the entire word. Also, she's AMAZING at country music. If only she would sing more country music. Currently today Taylor Swift is considered country music, which is sad. Poe-sigh-done! Iz! Coo-lah! Tha-an! Hey-deez! The STACKS is mostly simple. There was recently a big mess with random Vespers trying to recruit like, everybody to join them in their quest for evilness and teddy bears. We felt bad for the newbies on the board, since they got attacked with recruiters the second they joined. *~MCisawesome~*Ekats Dominate! 06:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC) (who does not have a link to her page...yet) I DID IT AGAIN!!!! GRRRRR!!!!! Bad mouse-clickin hand! - *~MCisawesome~*Ekats Dominate! SUCCESS! Yay! I have gotten the linky to my talk page and my user page! Sure, it took me like 30 tries to end up with a simple signature, BUT YAY! I totally deserve a gold star sticker on my forehead. Or, whatever. ''MCisawesome''[[User talk:MCisawesome|''~Clicky here!]] Hey! 'Yello! Can you help me out with the poetry wiki, maybe? Agent WindFireBecause it's snowing, Blowing, All over town... 21:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna make a background, but could you help me out with the technical stuff from what you know? Agent WindFireBecause it's snowing, Blowing, All over town... 22:36, January 22, 2011 (UTC) S'Okay. I'll give you admin rights, and you can find a theme you like,k? Agent WindFireBecause it's snowing, Blowing, All over town... 23:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I remember you from the Stacks! THanks for welcoming me! ~MS (Siggie under construction) Ooh! So THAT's how you're trying to find out where AWF is! By attempting the stalk-her-for-her-own-good approach! ~ GNO who didn't log on because it was loading FOREVER IT"S YOU!! OMG! I found another stacker! What's up HH? Book_Worm39 00:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) About my disappearance HH, I know it's been forever since we talked, but I needed this chance to tell you something. I'm about to ask you a huge favor... and I need you to come through. You are the smartest, awesomest person and best friend I've ever known. That's why I trust you so much. Enough... to hand over the wiki to you. Before you say anything, I want you to know why I've been gone. My parents want me to focus on real life more, not this wiki you and I have built from scratch. At first, I hated it... but now I suppose you can say I've "seen the light". Things have come up, new opportunities have arisen. I'm finally going to see Wicked, and I share your passion for Disney villians.... surprisingly. I'm playing one of the elderly female leads from Oklahoma in a professional drama camp's showcase this Friday. I've forged so many friendships with people just like me - trying to make their home out of a world that once seemed unreachable. I've found who I am and I know who I want to be. I wanted to talk to you personally, but no one was on IRC. So, this is my message. Firstly, I want you to watch DI. I don't trust him anymore. Don't listen to what he says and pay attention to what your gut tells you. If you have the gut that I know you do, it will tell you what's right. Secondly, I'm not going to die anytime soon. I'm going to be living here, in real life, just like you. Thirdly, I know you're going to be a great leader. That's why I'm giving you this. Get people that you trust to help you - I'm sure that in the future, when I come back, I'll see that you've done good here. Build this wiki up from the ground, HeroineHiding. Someday, we'll speak again. Someday. To you, and to everyone and anyone else reading this - My apologies, and goodbye. Excuses do nothing to change the past, but actions can and will form the future. I wish all of you the best. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 02:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi.. I apologize for my absence, please tell me anything that has happened recently and hopefully we can talk on freenode. What was the channel again? ~Glarer ? Did something happen with DI? Um? What is the address to AI? ...? What happened to #wikia-39cluesroleplay? Why do I need an invitation to join it now? ~Glarer Administrator Hi HeroineHiding, Can I be a Administrator on this wiki. I am also a Administrator on The 39 Clues Wiki. Thanks, Nilem12Talk 05:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) More information. Go here--Nilem12Talk 06:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I be Admin too! I made both of the character pages! I also have read the 39 clues series twice! And I am writing a book now! So I know how to start writing books! So can I please be an Admin! Dreamer002 19:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) What is the AI adress?? Hey HH, I was looking though my comments and saw a few mentioning this AI thing? What is this? If you could please explain that would be awesome! Book_Worm39 01:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: re:Administrater Well, that character pages are all I really remember doing on this wiki. I'll try and make more good edits :) Dreamer002 18:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) How I may help... Hey HH! How you doing? I'll be spending close to no time on AI(sorry) but more time on here now(YAY!) So what we need to do is get in cooperation with The 39 Clues Wiki and see if they will advertise our wiki. Also I've been at a new site, a camp half blood roleplay site. It's pretty cool, I'll spread the word there. So please tell me if there is anything else I can do!!!! Your friend, Lowdy is always watching... 04:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Spreading the word 39 Clues Wiki would be happy to help promote this wiki. Also, I offer my services to you. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >''']] 23:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) activity why is there no activity on this wiki? Secretam (Jason Trakar) 04:27, February 9, 2012 (UTC) No one goes here anymore, really. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Princess in Training § gniniarT ni ssecnirP Ω 23:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC)